Unexpected love
by vampiregirl28
Summary: Mary comes home and tells Archibald has she really feels. Will he return her feelings?


Mary had had a life where she was privileged and seen both sides. She came from parents who didn't love her. They died in an earthquake and she went to go live with relatives. Who would have known the man who is her guardian would become the love of her life.

Archibald was the man who became her guardian when her parents died. He was a recluse and depressed since his life died ten years ago after their son was born. Their son grew up never knowing the love his father. It was Mary who showed them the garden and they all became family.

When mary turned 18, she was finished with her lessons and boarding school. All she wanted was move back home and be at her garden. Colin and Dickon died in the war and Mary was all Archibald had left. By this time Mrs. Medlocke had died from old age and Martha was the head housekeeper.

Archibald: Mary come here

Mary: Yes

They sat together in the garden that her aunt and his late wife loved. Hours go by as they talked and laughed.

Mary: would you ever want to marry again?

Archibald: I missed her every day and night but she would want me to be happy. Sadly no woman would want me as a husband

Mary: What if I did?

Archibald: Mary there is a man out there for you and I will make sure he is the best for you.

Mary: *she took his hand* I want to marry you. Because I love you

Archibald: *he was shocked because she was his niece and she wanted to be his bride* Mary….its getting late, we should go inside

*they didn't talk for a few days since she told him and he knew he loved her as well*

Archibald: Lilly, my love your always gonna be in my heart and our son is with you now. Take care of him. I know this isn't right but I have fallen in love with our niece Mary Lennox. *he looked at his first wife's picture in his son's old room*

Mary:*she went to her aunt's old room where she found the key and looked around at everything* Aunt, I know we never got to meet but I have fallen for my uncle Archibald. He has been happy since Colin began walking and was so sad when he died in the service. I promise I will stay and love him.

Archibald:*entered Mary's room when she got back* We need to talk Mary

Mary: Yes I agree *she sat by the window as it began to rain*

Archibald: Mary *gets on his knee* Mary Lennox, I was your uncle from the moment you were born. When you came here at age 10 and our family reunited. Your brought our family and garden back to life. I had to send you to school so you could stand on your own two feet and become the beautiful young woman I have fallen for. I know I am old and don't have much to offer but will you marry me?

Mary: *she was speechless* Yes Archibald

Archibald:*he smiled with tears in his eyes and kissed her for the first time*

From this moment , she wasn't his niece anymore, but his new finance and soon to be bride.

It would take time for the wedding plans to be made. As he was a lord and she was a lady, it was socially acceptable for a much older man to marry a young lady even if they were related. They didn't have any family members to attend the wedding so they decided on a small ceremony.

Mary:*sleeping in her room dreaming of her life with him, it was her last night as a single woman*

Mary spent the next day getting ready with Martha's help. She was wearing a lace white satin wedding dress, her hair was down with a white ribbon and she was ready. Archibald was ready in his wedding tux and walked to the altar. Mary walked down and they became husband and wife.

It was time for the consummation and as it is her first time, it was gonna hurt a little but in a good way. Unlike his first wedding night, he knew what to do and how to enjoy it with her.

Archibald: well everyone has gone home and its just us

Mary: *she had changed into a nightgown and smiles*

Archibald: *he gently kisses his new wife and they slowly lay down on the bed, as they kissed gently with more passion their clothes came off and were love making for all night*

*the next morning she woke up to him holding her and playing with her hair*

Archibald: I love you Mary Craven

Mary: And I love you Archibald Craven

*this union produced two children named Michael and Elizabeth Craven. Both Mary and Archibald raised them with love and lived happy long happy lives together. They lived a happy thirty year marriage and they both died the same night in each others arms. Archibald died from his spinal condition and Mary died from asthma. They died with love*


End file.
